Why Connor should listen to Nick more
by werewolflemming
Summary: [Primeval]When Connor decides to look for a potential anomaly on his own again, things go from bad to worse, and the rest of the team have to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval-ITV does.

Author's note: Any comments are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism would be lovely.

Nick Cutter's office was a mess of unorganised paperwork and empty coffee cups. In a tank near the wall, an ancient sea creature swam slowly. Nearer the centre of the room, a desk corner poked out from a pile of paper. A closer look revealed that there were two people sitting at the desk, both asleep with open books or maps in their hands. The tallest of the pair was Stephen Hart, and had chosen a rather precarious spot to take a nap. He was sitting on the edge of a chair, with his right arm stretched in front of him and his left trailing over the side of the desk. Nick Cutter was barely any better, slumped forward and nearly falling out of his own chair. His head rested scarcely an inch away from Stephen's, each of his breaths making strands of their hair move backwards and forwards.

The quiet was never to last though. Nick and Stephen were woken when Abby burst through the door into the office. "Connor thinks he's found another anomaly," she said, by way of explanation.

"Hold on," Nick was still half asleep, and he'd have preferred to start his day a little more sedately, so it took a while for the information to sink in. "Tell me he didn't go looking for it," he groaned, a hand to his head, fingers raking distractedly through sleep tousled hair.

After ten seconds without an answer, Nick hauled himself to his feet. "The silence says it all," he sighed. Grabbing his coat, he strode towards the door. "Where is he then?"

Half an hour later, and the jeep was pulling into the side of the road in some local woodland. There was no sign of Connor in the area, and they would have to continue the search on foot. "Did he say _why _exactly he decided to go looking for it on his own?" Nick wasn't really a morning person, and being dragged away without even a cup of coffee hadn't improved his mood. "Does he not even _remember _the last time?"

"That was a rhetorical question right?" Abby whispered to Stephen, and he grinned.

"You can answer." He shook his head, still grinning, "if you dare!"

Nick was still grumbling, mostly to himself, when Abby's phone started ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and answered. What she heard made the colour drain from her face. Shaking, she switched it to speakerphone.

The sound of branches snapping, thuds and crashes echoing. Worst of all, Connors voice. Screaming. "Help! Please, somebody? Anybody! Help!" The sound cut out and the phone lost connection.

"Connor!" Abby cried, and was about to race off, not even knowing which way to go.

"Wait," Stephen held up a hand. "I think I can hear something over in that direction." Turning to the left, he ran off deeper into the wood, calling for the others to follow. It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for. Abby would never forget what she saw next, and was sure it would stay in her nightmares for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope-still don't own Primeval

Author's notes: Here be chapter 2. Any comments or constructive criticism would be lovely : ).

Connor lay slumped against a tree, blood running down his cheek from a cut above his hairline. Towering above him was a huge dinosaur, and it looked like it was about to strike. A shot rang out, and it reeled back, before charging into the trees after Stephen, who was shouting and waving his arms. Nick followed them, hoping to be able to help if Stephen looked to be in trouble. "Abby!" He yelled back as he darted off "Stay here and look after Connor-phone the ambulance!"

Abby pulled her phone back out of her pocket and quickly dialled 999. She told them where they were, and them as much as she could about the condition Connor was in. This wasn't easy, as he was unconscious, so he couldn't really tell her how badly he was hurt. It looked bad though, and Abby's worry was just escalating. How hard would you need to hit your head to be knocked out? Did he fall against the tree, or had the creature thrown him there? There were just so many questions, and every single worst-case scenario seemed to be running through her brain. Where was that ambulance anyway? Surely she'd called it ages ago-it seemed like hours.

"Stephen! To your right!" Nick had just spotted the anomaly. If they could just drive the creature into it, perhaps it would stay where it belonged. Seeing what Nick had in mind, Stephen dodged and fired a few warning shots to force the beast towards the anomaly. It worked, and the creature, frightened now, returned to where it had come from.

Now that the immediate threat was over, the two men were able to return to Abby and Connor.

As they arrived, Connor was just starting to come round. He moaned and blinked a few times before he focussed on the people around him. Abby had moved aside, knowing that both Stephen and Nick had at least some first aid experience, so the first person Connor saw was Nick.

He groaned. "Cutter?" He wasn't thinking too straight, but was aware enough to have a vague inkling that he would be in big trouble. "'m sorry…" he slurred, "I didn't mean for this to happ'n. Was a stupid idea…"

"You're damn right it was a stupid idea," agreed Nick, "but you don't have to worry about that right now. I need you to tell me where you're hurt, so we can help you."

"Everywhere…" Connor managed a half smile. "My head, and I think I broke a few ribs, it hurts." He turned his eyes towards the floor, and continued, but quieter this time. "It really hurts professor-'m scared…" By the end of the sentence, his voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I know," Nick was definitely not used to having to offer comfort, but he tried his best. "It'll be alright now though, and the ambulance is on its way." He took hold of Connor's hand and squeezed it. "You were very lucky you know,"

Connor rolled his eyes "Don't _feel_ lucky…"

"We need to stop that head wound of yours from bleeding so much," Stephen had fished out the first aid kit from his bag, and was holding some bandages. "Ow…" Connor moaned when the bandage was pressed to his head. "Sorry about this Connor," He apologised, "needs to be done,"

Connor shifted and attempted to move away. "No Connor," Nick placed his hand on Connor's shoulder to stop him from moving, and causing himself more injury. "But I can't…I…I…" Connor struggled, and half sat up, before collapsing back unconscious.

"Abby," Stephen called her over. "Could you keep pressure on this bandage? I'm going to go to the road to wait for the ambulance." He moved out of the way so she could sit by Connor. Carefully not looking at Connor's face, she took his hand.

As if prompted by this action, Connor began to stir. He slowly opened one eye, and seemed to be surprised (in a good way) that Abby was beside him. She smiled, giving his hand an extra squeeze.

"Abby," Connor looked up at her.

"You're not going to ask me out for dinner are you?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Nah," He shook his head, looking frankly nauseous from the pain this motion caused. "It's been done."

Abby chuckled a little, but squeezed his hand a little tighter. Connor smiled, before letting his eyes drift closed. A few quiet moments passed before the ambulance finally arrived. Then everything became a rush of people, swarming around them, saying things Abby couldn't really make sense of. She felt like a piece of driftwood, being tossed around by the tides. Connor was bundled into the ambulance, which drove off towards the hospital, while Abby was left standing alone next to where he had been lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Primeval, if I did there would be more than 7 episodes in the next series

Author's note: Yeah, this chapter isn't very good, I'm beginning to remeber why I stopped writing fanfiction...

"Come on Abby," Nick put his arm round her shoulders and led her back to the car. "We'll follow the ambulance to the hospital." He was feeling more than a little out of his depth here, having never been in this kind of situation before. It was more than a little stressful, for all of them, but he had a feeling that Abby had been more affected by what had happened than she was letting on.

It was a long, and uncomfortable journey, or at least it felt that way. The silence seemed deafening to Nick, broken only occasionally by Abby's stifled sobs. Still, they made it to the hospital, and he left her sitting by Connor's bed.

Ten minutes later found Stephen and Nick both outside the doors of the hospital, leaning against a metal barrier, breath misting in the cool air. Nick shook his head, "Why did he do it?" He asked, "Why did he have to…" He trailed off with an angry sigh.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Stephen said, picking up on exactly what his friend was thinking.

"It should never have happened. What if I could have prevented this somehow?" He turned and walked away, hands jammed deep into his coat pockets. "He just doesn't listen to me! What am I supposed to do?!"

Stephen's mobile started to ring, so he picked it up. "Yeah, no…of course-we'll be right there." He picked his bag up off the floor and fished in his pocket for his car keys. "That was Claudia," he explained, "apparently the creature that attacked Connor wasn't the only thing that came through the anomaly. We'd better get moving."

Meanwhile, Abby was sat, head in hands, on a rather uncomfortable hospital chair. The events of the past couple of hours were finally catching up with her, and she was on the verge of tears. The doctors had already told her Connor would be fine, but sitting here, looking at him lying there so pale... It wasn't supposed to be like this. Connor was the funny, geeky one, always there to make jokes and cheer her up, he wasn't meant to get hurt.

Connor was awoken by some very odd noises, coupled with what felt like rain drops falling on his hand. He blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of Abby, bent forward and sobbing. That explained what had woken him up. "Hey," He croaked, "Do you mind? You'll make my hand all soggy."

"Connor!" Abby exclaimed, looking like she was about to throw her arms around him, before changing her mind in case she hurt him. "You're awake!"

He grinned, "didn't think you cared so much," Unfortunately, this didn't result in the reaction he had hoped for.

Abby's smile quickly turned to a frown. "What did you think you were doing Connor?! Looking for that anomaly on your own-you know how dangerous it can be! Didn't you realise you could be injured? You were lucky you didn't get killed!" Her rant was cut sort though, when she looked closer at Connor and realised he had fallen asleep. Growling in frustration, she stalked out of the room.

"Phew," Connor muttered under his breath when he saw Abby had left. He really didn't want to be lectured just yet-he needed a bit of time to get his thoughts straight, or he didn't stand a chance of being able to explain what he'd been doing.

Abby slumped into a chair in a waiting room. She was emotionally exhausted, and just needed time alone to sort herself out. She already felt guilty about yelling at Connor, especially since he'd only just woken up, and more than likely needed someone to look after him, not have a go at him. Still there was no taking it back now, and it had needed to be said, if not at that point.


End file.
